As cold as ice
by Lovenikkixox
Summary: Clarine was like ice. She didn't let any emotion show. every time the ice would crack a new clean sheet would gather over it. But what happens when someone cares enough to break through into her icy cold heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. Finally putting up a story of mine that isn't crap, or at least I hope it isn't crap… Let me know if this is crap okay.**

** Anyway back to the point. This story is about my oc and Sabastian. I don't own Kuroshisuji in anyway shape or form, I only own my oc and her powers. I'm going mostly by the anime, but I'm including the Noah's circus ark.**

**The first two chapters are before the first episode so keep that in mind. **

** ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

IN WHICH

CLARINE'S

STORY

AND

LIFE

IS TOLD

* * *

><p>They say that we are born from the knee of the gods.<p>

They also say we are born from the knees of

Demons. We used to be known as good

But now we are evil and have to hide

Ourselves from the world

* * *

><p>"Clarine!" called my mother from downstairs, "It's time to wake up. The market will be opening soon!"I sighed from the deep depths of my pillow. 'It's too early!' I thought to myself.<p>

"A few more minutes!" I called out lazily. Hopefully she'll remember that she kept me up late last night to finish the stupid sewing.I heard my mothers footsteps stop at the door. "Don't make me come in there." she said calmly. When I didn't respond, she yanked the door open and flipped my mattress over. "Wake up!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled. I got out of my tangled mess of pillows and blankets, and headed downstairs. I washed my face and brushed my hair and got ready to leave."here's your dress." I nodded in thanks.

After we were both ready we headed out the door and towards the market.I guess your wondering right about now about my father, right? Well, he bailed on us when my mother had me. And she never saw him again. End of story.

After we were finished at the market my mother and I headed to the soup kitchen where she works. Norwich wasn't doing so well in this time, so the soup kitchen was made for those who couldn't afford buy their own food."Will you help us today?" my mother asked. I nodded and smiled. She disappeared in the back.

"So little miss prissy is working today." said a shrill voice behind me. I spun around to see the ugly face of Cossette. Cossette's father owned a famous dress shop in south Norwich. She never needed to go to a soup kitchen. She had everything handed down to her like she was a princess.

"Why are you here Cossette? Last I heard soup kitchens aren't for princesses." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"They aren't," she said making a face of disgust. "But daddy is here on an errand so I have to come here. He's taking me to a beautiful famous restaurant. Not that you'd ever understand." she flipped a wad of her hair and walked away.

My mother came out with an apron and headset for me. "Here you go love. Ahh. Just look at Cossette, isn't she beautiful?" she asked in admiration.I humped at her statement. "All that glitters is not gold." I replied as I walked behind the counter. "What do you mean by that?" "Have you ever met her? All she talks about is what her daddy does for her and her perfect life and makes jokes about how I have to work in the soup kitchen." I said filling up the barrel with beans.

"Aw, honey you don't have to take that from her. Just ignore her." It's hard to do that when you make me go outside and play with her." I mumbled so she couldn't hear.

The doors opened and the people filled in like water in a water bottle. Business went quickly, and it was time to go home at four o'clock.

At home, I helped my mother cook diner and soon went to bed. Little did I know that this was not going to be any normal night.

* * *

><p><strong>I dicided to leave it at that for now. the next chappie is comming up soon so be aware!(^*^)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG EVERYONE! Thank you for the review and the follows and everything. I appreciate the love.3**

**Now as promised the next chapter**

**Enjoy loves3**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

IN WHICH

THE REST

OF

CLARINE'S

STORY IS TOLD

* * *

><p>I am not warmth, yet I am light.<p>

I am not warm yet I bring comfort.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something breaking, and whispers in the kitchen. "Dammit. Well so much for sneaking in." said one of the whispers. Slowly and quietly, I got out of my bed leaving the warmth and comfort behind. I slowly reached for the door. The voice in the back of my mind dying to call out for my mother.<p>

I slowly peaked behind the cracked door. There were three men. Two of them were holding my mothers lifeless body while the third one was a look out. As I peered through the door I felt an anger seep through me like never before. I swiftly ran at the supervisor and grabbed him by his throat. As I was holding on for dear life, frost rose out of my fingertips and he became completely frozen. Suddenly my body started convulsing and started moving on its own.

In only a few seconds I managed to freeze the other two. I ran to my mother. "Mother?" "Love," came a weak reply, "You have to leave now." "But what about you?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes "Listen, you have to leave. Don't worry about me love." her hand cupped my face as she slowly slipped away. As soon as the night ended, she was gone and I was alone. Forever.

I dragged her lifeless body out to the backyard. And froze her with my sorrow and tears. I entered the house and the memories and realization hit me with full force. I ignored it and packed myself a bag and headed out of town when the first rays of sunlight hit the church bell.

* * *

><p>I made it to London in a few days but at that time I had run out of food and water by that time. It got so bad to the point of passing out. But that didn't stop me.<p>

As I limped around the streets of London, I ran into a boy and we both ended up on the ground. "I'm very sorry. Please, let me help you." I said reaching out my hand. He slapped it away, and widened his eyes. "Your hand…It's so cold." he replied. "It is?" I replied. He nodded. "Sabastian," He said with a powerful voice. "Take this girl to the carriage. We are going home immediately." "Yes, My lord." replied the tall man who was following the small child.

He picked me up and slugged me over his shoulder. He set me down in the light of the carriage and before I could even let myself be surprised, I slumped over and fell asleep

* * *

><p>.<p>

"She's a beauty, yes she is." said a shrill voice. I couldn't exactly place them but the sounded like they were around me.

"She's like and angel."

"But she's really pale. Is she sick?"

"Oh, she's waking up." I felt my eyes open to three people circled around me. There was a maid with red hair and really thick glasses, a boy with strawberry blonde hair and a man with dirty blonde hair and a scraggle of a beard.

I lifted myself off the pillow and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Y-you shouldn't do that miss." said the maid

"I'm fine." I said coldly and walked out the door and left them in silence.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept walking. After a while, I ran into the man who put me in carriage.

"Miss, you shouldn't be up now." he said with a fake smile.

"Quit the fake smile," I said glaring at him. "I'm not sick." I replied.

"Well since your not sick I can take you to my young master." he said smiling even more.

"Fine," I replied. "But drop that smile. It's creepy."

Before we entered the office, Sabastian knocked on the door. And waited for a muffled 'come in', before entering.

"Young master, your guest is here."

The young child humped and spun his chair around to face me.

"You should be in bed." he said with frown.

"I'm not sick." I replied.

"Then why are you so cold to the skin?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He smirked and chuckled a little. "Try me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I have the power to turn and bend ice by my will." I replied.

He widened his eyes for a split second and strait up laughed in my face. After his good and hearty laugh he said, "No, seriously. This is no joke."

"I am serious." I said my glare not faltering.

I felt the ice build up in my body and race to my fingertips as I created the ice dragon.

He and Sabastian couldn't hide their state of shock.

"I told you." I said smirking and admiring my work.

"Do you have a home?" he asked

"Not anymore." I replied.

"Then how about you stay here and work for me."

I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"You must promise never to lie to me, and to obey me under any circumstances."

"Yes sir." I replied.

And from that day on, I came to work at the phantom hive mansion.


End file.
